The Road Not Taken
by Catharine Carter
Summary: This is the begining to an Alternate Season 4 of Lois and Clark. Starting from the last episode of third season. Rated M just in case.


Lois stood over a box packing things to send with Clark to New Krypton. In the box she had already packed her Lois Kent name plaque, pictures of her and Clark together, articles for the paper they had written together, and other things that held sentimental value for the both of them. She picked up one of Clark's shirts she had kept at her house after she had borrowed it. She started to fold it and heard a knock on the door. She walked to it, continuing to fold the shirt. She held it against her chest as she looked through the peephole. She took a deep breath and opened it to Clark. 

"Hi," she greeted him, slightly teary-eyed.  
"Hi," was all he could say in reply before walking in and into her embrace.  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, all she could do was hold him, never wanting to let him go. He wrapped his arms around her waist, only at that moment realizing how eternally grateful he was for every time he'd ever been that lucky to be able to hold her in his arms.

After a while, they pulled apart from each other.  
Lois held up his shirt in reference as she walked back to the box, continuing to fold it and said, "Your sweater." She swallowed and continued. "You lent it to me that time we flew to Bangkok for Thai noodles." She didn't want to break down in front of him because she knew if she did, he would break down as well, so she continued babbling as she usually did in situations she didn't like or didn't know how to handle, "I thought you might need it. Who knows what the weather is going to be like on New Krypton. It might be..." That was it. She couldn't carry on the feigned normality. The tears stung her eyes as her voice cracked when she admitted, "I don't know what to do here. I could pack some cookies, or darn some socks." Her eyes were now brimming with tears as she looked him in the eyes, "I can't even write you."

He felt as though his heart was breaking as he told her, "I don't know if I can do this." Lois inhaled deeply, drawing on every ounce of strength she had to continue on without breaking down into uncontrollable sobbing. She knew she had to be strong, not only for herself, but more importantly for his sake. "You can," she assured him firmly. "What I want to do," he confessed, ""is just take you in my arms and fly away." "From what?" she inquired. "Yourself? Your destiny?" She didn't really expect him to answer, so she decided to let him know, "I will be her waiting for you, Clark, and if you can return, you will." "You have so much faith in me," he remarked appreciatively.  
Her voice broke in response, "Oh, well... It's all I have." She stood firm and included, "I think that's what's keeping me standing here, 'cuz when I let myself imagine tomorrow without you," her voice practically cutting out on her as she finished saying, "I start to shake."

"Lois," he tried to console her, "if there was anyway that I could take you with me, I would." She took his face in her hands and whispered, "I know." Then she whispered on a nod, "I know," staring into his eyes for a moment before dropping her hands. "Oh, um," she thought out loud before walking over to the table to keep herself going, not wanting to start crying, knowing if she started, she'd never stop. She picked up a tiny jewelry box and opened it, taking out a simple silver chain carrying the band that went with her engagement ring. She left the box on the table, turning back to face him. She swallowed, "I never got a chance to wear my wedding ring." She walked over to him to put it around his neck. "I was hoping that you could keep it for me," she said.  
He held the ring in his hand and looked intently at the woman who should have been wearing it on her finger. "I will keep this as safe as I keep my love for you," he vowed. "Lois," he added, "I have loved you from the beginning." That was all she needed to hear at that moment, but she wanted Clark to be sure of her love for him, and whispered, "And I'll love you til the end." "In my heart," Clark bore, "I am your husband." Lois still couldn't vocalize and simply whispered, "And I'm your wife." Clark confirmed, "Always."

They stared into each others' eyes for about as long as either of them could stand before breaking down completely, but Lois wouldn't allow it to happen. Instead, she took his hand and turned around, leading him over to the window, pulling back the curtain.  
"Which star is yours?" Lois asked, trying to remain focused.  
"I don't know if you can see it," Clark said, stretching out his hand toward it. "There." The star twinkled as if by Clark's command to indicate where he would be for Lois to see.  
"I see it," she confirmed, turning to face him. "I'll watch it every night," Lois wanted him to know, dropping the curtain and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace to kiss him. Clark wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss just as passionately as he was receiving it, as he lowered them slowly down to the floor. They knew their time together was coming to an end, and neither of them wanted to be away from the other, even for a second.

These last few hours before he left would be the last they'd ever have together, they thought. It was thoughts like that which made them both want and pull them towards doing more than their usual kissing. They had never actually discussed when they would make love, only that she would be his first. Even though they had just assumed the first time would be on their wedding night.  
When Clark had married Lois' clone, she had wondered if he had given himself to her. It was then that he had told her nothing had happened and promised that she would be his first, but with their wedding not being able to happen, Clark knew this would be the only time he would be able to make good on that promise.

Clark pulled out of the kiss, grabbing her shoulders to brace her from him. "Lois," he began, "before this continues on any further, I think we need to talk." Lois blinked at the harsh bluntness of reality slapping her across the face. Lois silently agreed, letting him help her to her feet, walking with him over to sit down on the love seat. Clark looked over her momentarily before explaining. He didn't want to break his promise to her without first discussing it with her. It wasn't that he wanted to, but he felt like it was the only thing to do at the moment. He was leaving in less than twelve hours.

"Lois, I promised something to you about two months ago, and in light of recent events," choosing the less painful way of bringing up Zara and having to go back to New Krypton as her husband, "I've realized I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep that promise." Lois pursed her lips and wondered vocally, "What promise?" Clark sighed heavily, "I had promised you would be my first." Lois nodded and inhaled deeply. "Uh-huh," was all she could say.  
Clark took her hands in his and spoke softly, "I'm a man of my word, Lois, and I never break a promise, but..." "Lois shook her head, cutting him off. "No, Clark. I won't let you," she informed him. He was about to as her what she was saying, but she continued, "Make love to me, Clark. I want you to make love to me." Clark looked at her in wonderment. That was exactly what he had hoped to hear, but he wasn't going to ask her to help him keep his promise. Lois knew she had thrown him off guard by saying that, so she repeated herself, "Please Clark, I want to make love with you."

Clark sighed and smiled softly, "Are you sure, Lois?" Lois smiled softly, nodding slightly, "We already feel like we are married any way. Let's make love the way a husband and wife would." "Ok then, let's make love, but let's do it as husband and wife," Clark suggested in all seriousness.  
Lois looked at him confused, "What do you mean 'as husband and wife?'" "Just that," he stated. "I want to marry you, right now, tonight. I don't want to go to bed tonight without you lying right there beside me in that bed as my wife." "But, Clark... Where? How?" Lois was trying to catch this 'super' train.  
"I don't care where," he admitted. "I love you, and I want to be your husband. Not only in my heart, but in all actuality. Please, Lois. Say you'll marry me." Lois took a deep breath. She didn't know how they would pull this off, but she didn't need an explanation. She knew better than to question the greatest team in Metropolis. Where there was a will, there was most definitely a way. "Ok, yes. I will marry you. Just tell me how, and I'll be standing there beside you."

Clark couldn't believe his ears. Lois had just said she would marry him, tonight! He took her in his arms and started kissing her, only to pull away as suddenly. "Oh, Lois. This is wonderful. I never thought I could be this happy, considering what tomorrow brings, but I know I can go through with it, knowing that you're my wife first and always." Lois couldn't believe her dreams were coming true in quite this whirlwind. She knew in a matter of hours, she was going to be Mrs. Clark Kent, and she couldn't be happier, even knowing what the rise of the morning's sun would bring.  
Clark took a deep breath and started running through plans in his head. He knew the first thing they had to do was get there families there. Then the next thing would be who was going to marry them and where, but then he remembered that they didn't have to go anywhere to find some one to marry them. They had some one who was just a call away and wouldn't care what time of the night it was. Perry would be more than happy to get up in the middle of the night and officiated the wedding not only they but he has been waiting for forever for.  
Lois could tell he was developing the arrangements in his head and just let him continue. If any one could do this quickly, but properly, it would be her soon-to-be husband. "Ok, now we need to call our families, get them all down here. I'll call Perry and Jimmy. It shouldn't take more than an hour," he told her, standing up with her. "Do you think you can be ready that shortly?" Lois never knew Clark to be this vigorous in anything before, but this had to be done swiftly because they didn't have much time. She nodded, "I'll call my parents and Lucy. Should I tell them they'll be flying Air Superman?" Clark nodded as well, "And to be ready as soon as possible." "Oh, Clark, this is going to be wonderful," she exclaimed.  
It was only then that Clark slowed down and took a deep breath. "Are you sure this is what you want, Lois? Are you sure you want to forgo the festivities and the wedding we've been arranging for months now?" Lois scoffed slightly, "Are you kidding? To tell you the truth, those wedding plans were really pulling on my last nerves. It was only moments before I was going to scream. I'll be happy if I never see another wedding organizer again in my life." They shared a deep smile before Lois continued, "Besides, I wasn't being too sarcastic when I said we should elope. Doing things this way, I get the peaceful, unscheduled ceremony, and everyone there who matters." Clark nodded and leaned down to kiss her softly. They held onto each other for a moment more before pulling away and beginning their hastened nuptial arrangements.


End file.
